As chegada das encarnações
by Mioko-Kun
Summary: Para além na nossa adorada Mioko chegaram também outra encarnações...
1. Apresentações

Apresentações!

Muito bem comecei agora a segunda fase da _Chegada de Hera_!

Apareceram vários personagens que são da minha inteira autoria, mas se quiser usar pede e basta colocar na história e por a informação que a personagem me pertence!

Cá vai a lista:

Sheila Bloemer – Encarnação de Persefóne

Idade: 20

Nacionalidade: Dinamarquesa Copenhaga

Jane Horton – Encarnação de Deméter

Idade: 20

Nacionalidade: Inglesa País De Gales

Ryo Schneider – Encarnação de Hades

Idade: 18

Nacionalidade: Holandês Amesterdão

Rika Bernini – Encarnação de Afrodite a deusa

Idade: 19

Nacionalidade: Italiana Milão

Angie Katria – Encarnação de Harmonia

Idade: 20

Nacionalidade: Cipriota Nicósia

Mioko Reiner – vocês já sabem

Idade – 20

Nacionalidade – (estranhamente) Norueguesa Loen

Shade Brian – Encarnação de Eros

Idade: 20

Nacionalidade: Sueco Genebra

Os espectros com 19 anos na Saga passaram a ter 20 ok? Passou um ano!

A Hilda passará a ter 19 tal como a Pandora!


	2. A chegada

A chegada das encarnações

P.S. IMPORTANTE LEIA POR-FA.

Os cavaleiros não estarão no santuário mas não passaram de personagens secundários nesta parte da fic. Tal como os guerreiros dourados, com os guerreiros deuses será a mesma coisa. Os espectros de Hades para além daqueles pronunciados na _**Chegada de Hera **_só apareceram o Queen de Alraune (mais ou menos no meio da fic)e o Faraó de Esfinge (um pouco mais tarde que o Queen) e é só obrigada!

(intervenções cénicas)

-fala

"_Pensamentos_"

Fala da autora

(também dá para pormenores)

1º Capitulo

Chegaram finalmente!

Passado algum tempo desde que chegaram os espectros e Hades e a Mio, passaram algum tempo no santuário de Athena, foram todos viver para a Mansão Azumaiya (uma antiga mansão comprada pela Saori, uma mansão velha cheia de enigmas, teias de aranha, morcegos (ou não) e fantasmas (ou talvez não).

Mas o que vocês estarão a pensar para que será uma mansão ENORME para tão pouca gente:

Espectros; Ryo; Saori; Mioko; Cavaleiros de ouro e bronze; e bem as encarnações de outros deuses…

As encarnações de outros deuses irão morar para a ENORME mansão!

Os espectros, Ryo, Mioko, Saori, Cavaleiros de ouro e bronze, quando já ''arrumados'' começaram a chegar pessoas com caras simpáticas e com algumas malas, que quando pelos vistos já estavam todos começaram as apresentações!

Em primeiro lugar veio uma rapariga de cabelos longos e lisos castanhos amêndoa, com uns olhos grande e violetas com um sorriso grande, a franja era parecida com a da Saori, mas puxada para o lado.

O meu nome é Sheila Bloemer sou a Encarnação de Persefóne tenho 20 anos a minha Nacionalidade é Dinamarquesa Copenhaga.

Depois veio uma rapariga com os cabelos curtos mas com uma franjinha á Milo com cabelos azuis meio escuros e uma espécie de cachos esticados em forma de S ao contrário como se fosse cabelo normal, os olhas amarelo, um amarelo bonito e assim a cor do cabelo realçava-lhe os olhos!

Sou a Jane Horton Encarnação de Deméter

Tenho 20 aninhos!

Nacionalidade: Inglesa País De Gales

Depois foi a vez de Ryo um rapaz de cabelos negro a puxar para o azul-escuro e de olhos azuis turquesa!

Ryo Schneider Encarnação de Hades

Idade: 18

Nacionalidade: Holandês Amesterdão

Uma rapariga de orbes castanho amêndoa, olhos bonitos e grandes e cabelo cacheado também castanho, foi a sua vez de falar!

O meu nome é Rika Bernini sou a Encarnação de Afrodite! Embora haja mais bonitas que eu! n.n'! Tenho 19 anos!

A minha Nacionalidade é Italiana Milão

Depois veio um rapariga que marcou a tenção de todos, uma ruiva de cabelos lisos com alguns perto das orelhas espetados e olhos grandes e intensamente azuis!

Sou a Angie Katria a Encarnação de Harmonia

Idade: 20 anos

Sou de Chipre mais propriamente Nicósia!

Depois veio a nossa heroína, a rapariga de cabelos longos até ao fundo das coxas castanhos-escuros e olhos verde alface vivo!

Sou a Mioko Reiner sou a encarnação de Hera! Tenho 20 anos! E sou … ah tenho mesmo de dizer?

Saori – SIM!

Mioko – ok…como eu dizia…

Sou a Mioko Reiner sou a encarnação de Hera! Tenho 20 anos! E sou Norueguesa vim de Loen.

Depois desta ênfase veio um rapaz com cabelos azul vivo e olhos castanhos primário!

Chamo-me Shade Brian e sou Encarnação de Eros

Mi ter 20 anos e mi ser Sueco de Genebra.

(desatam todos a rir)

(De repente chega Julian Solo!)

Saori – POPO! (alcunha do Julian)

Julian – Ainda cheguei a tempo? o_o?

Saori – Claro ainda há quartos!

_Julian -''boa''_

Saori – Bem vão para os vossos quartos , hmm … só mais uma coisa têm quartos com parceiros!

TODOS – O QUE?

(Saori desapareceu.)

Já com todos em seus quartos que ficaram assim:

-quarto 1- Mioko, Sheila, Angie, Pandora e a Hilda (sim a Hilda também foi)

-quarto 2 – Espectros

-quarto 3- Saori, Jane, Rika e a Freya

-quarto 4 – Shade, Julian, Ryo e é só …

-quarto 5 – Os cavaleiros de ouro

-quarto 6 – Os santos de bronze (ou inox)

- quarto 7 – Guerreiros Deuses

E o resto dos quartos ficaram vazios…


End file.
